Leçon de Manipulation
by Kheree
Summary: Akihito, pour venger un ami à lui, cherche à voler des documents dans le bureau d'Asami, afin de faire tomber un promoteur peu scrupuleux.


**Série :** Viewfinder

**Pairing :** Asami Ryuichi x Takaba Akihito

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Ayano Yamane. Je les ai empruntés pour écrire cette courte fiction. Je ne fais aucun bénéfice dessus.

Leçon de manipulation

Cette luxueuse chambre d'hôtel était plongée dans une semi obscurité. Tout semblait calme si ce n'était ces gémissements qui emplissaient les lieux. Ces seuls sons provenaient de la pièce voisine, une chambre dans laquelle se mouvaient deux corps avec une certaine sensualité mêle de brusquerie. Les silhouettes de deux hommes semblaient s'éloigner l'une de l'autre avant de se rejoindre donnant l'impression de ne faire qu'un dans la pénombre. Alors qu'ils paraissaient tous deux se tendre, leurs soupirs se firent un peu plus nombreux pour finalement mourir et permettre au calme de revenir. L'un des deux corps se laissa tomber sur l'autre avant de s'écarter. Celui-ci se redressa puis alluma la lumière. Il saisit un paquet de cigarette sur la table de nuit et en alluma une.

Tout en soufflant un nuage de fumée, Asami Ryuichi posa son regard sur Akihito Takaba, étrangement venu le trouver de son propre chef. Ce détail l'avait interpellé, mais aucun commentaire sur cette visite inattendu n'avait fusé de ses lèvres. Il avait laissé Akihito lui fournir une explication, pour le moins mensongère, sur sa présence. Le mafieux n'étant pas dupe, avait cependant joué le jeu. Il ne savait pas encore ce que voulait réellement le jeune homme. Mais le mieux pour connaître ses motivations et ses buts, n'était-ce pas de le laisser agir et se laisser convaincre ? Asami savait qu'Akihito ne se rendrait compte de rien. Il était même certain qu'il rabaisserait sa garde en pensant l'avoir dupé.

De son côté le reporter lâcha un grognement en s'allongeant sur le dos. Décidément, même s'il devait reconnaître qu'il aimait ce qu'Asami lui faisait, cela était parfois douloureux. Tout dépendait de la brusquerie de son amant. Étrangement ce soir, il s'était montré impatient. Pas que cela ne lui plaisait pas. D'ailleurs, ça l'agaçait de reconnaître qu'il appréciait le mafieux. Mais, le bas de son dos, lui, en souffrait quand même un peu. Enfin, il savait que la douleur partirait rapidement. Et puis, le jeu en valait la chandelle. Si le photographe voulait récupérer les documents qu'il cherchait, il devait bien se sacrifier. C'était un peu le seul moyen de rendre Asami plus faible, ou du moins de lui faire baisser sa garde. Il avait prouvé à plusieurs reprises qu'il était prêt à beaucoup de choses pour lui. C'était ça qu'il allait utiliser contre le yakuza.

Akihito ferma les yeux en s'imaginant tromper Asami. Il fit semblant de s'endormir, ralentissant délibérément sa respiration. Il sentit à ses côtés, le mafieux écraser sa cigarette puis s'allonger à ses côtés. Il lui fallut patienter deux heures, à lutter contre le sommeil, à attendre que ce dernier emporter Asami. Lorsqu'il fut certain de cela, il se leva lentement, sans faire de mouvements brusques. Akihito quitta le lit puis la chambre pour gagner le coin bureau qu'Asami avait aménagé dans cette chambre d'hôtel. Il s'infiltra toujours avec silence dans la pièce puis s'arrêta pour lâcher un long soupir. Ce n'était pas simple de se déplacer sans le moindre bruit. D'autant qu'un rien pouvait réveiller le maître des lieux. Après tout, Asami était un yakuza, il devait toujours être sur ses gardes.

C'était donc dans l'optique de ne pas réveiller le mafieux qu'Akihito ferma la porte du petit bureau derrière lui. Il s'avança un peu plus dans la pièce, observant chaque recoin. En son centre, il y avait un bureau avec un ordinateur portable posé dessus. Derrière le fauteuil, une baie vitrée permettait à une lumière, certes un peu diffuse, d'éclairer les lieux. Ainsi, le photographe n'avait pas besoin d'allumer les lumières. Il se guidait avec le peu de luminosité d'ail avait. Il contourna le bureau pour regarder par la fenêtre puis se tourna vers le bureau. Il caressa l'ordinateur du bout des doigts avant de s'en détourner. Ce n'était pas cela qui l'intéressait. Même s'il savait qu'il pourrait avoir de nombreuses informations sur Asami dessus, il avait un autre but que ça. Il devait trouver des documents papiers. Il savait qu'ils étaient rangés dans les tiroirs de ces meubles placés contre les murs. Enfin il l'espérait. De toute façon, il comptait chercher de façon logique.

Akihito s'approcha donc de l'un des tiroirs du premier meuble qu'il avait à sa droite. Il l'ouvrit puis fouilla à l'intérieur. Il ne prit qu'un seul dossier afin de savoir de quoi parlaient les documents rangés là. Constatant que cela n'avait aucun rapport, il rangea avec soin et referma le tiroir. Il en ouvrit un autre, suivit d'encore un, jusqu'à tomber sur celui désirer.

Un fin sourire étira ses lèvres lorsqu'il parvint à mettre la main sur une pochette noire sur laquelle était marqué un nom de famille : Maeda. Il l'ouvrit doucement, histoire de s'assurer que c'était bien ce qu'il cherchait, et ne fut guère déçu de sa découverte. Il y avait là tous les titres de propriétés, d'un immeuble dans un quartier calme au nord de Tokyo, que cette famille avait volé à des personnes honnêtes et, ce, de façon fort peu régulière. En d'autres termes, les Maeda les avaient arnaqués ou faits chanter afin de les obtenir pour obscures raisons. Quoi qu'il en soit, dans ces titres-là, il y avait celui d'un ami proche de Takaba. Un ami qui n'avait qu'un petit logement d'une pièce situé dans ce bâtiment. C'était son seul bien et il l'avait perdu. Chose que le photographe n'avait pas accepté. Se laissant emporté par ce qu'il considérait comme une injustice, il décida d'agir de son côté, d'enquêter, puisque personne ne semblait se soucier de ces pauvres personnes qui allaient se retrouver à la rue prochainement.

En fouinant, Akihito avait découvert qu'Asami était en possession de ces documents. Pourquoi les avait-il ? Cela restait un mystère. Quoi qu'il en soit, il était venu le trouver, lui donner son corps afin de les récupérer et de les rendre à leurs propriétaires. Pour l'instant son plan se déroulait plutôt bien. Asami ne s'était rendu compte de rien, il avait pu quitter la chambre sans le réveiller et fouiller tranquillement. Maintenant qu'il avait les documents, il allait pouvoir partir loin de cette suite d'hôtel.

Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte, l'ampoule principale de la pièce s'illumina brusquement. Akihito posa une main devant ses yeux, surpris, puis cligna des paupières afin de s'habituer à la luminosité. Il ne mit guère de temps avant de voir à quelques pas devant lui, Asami, torse nu, les bras croisés, appuyé contre la porte ouverte. Un fin sourire étirait ses lèvres et Akihito comprit qu'il venait de tomber dans un piège plus qu'évident.

— Pose ce dossier. » Fit doucement le mafieux sans bouger.

Le reporter recula d'un pas en fronçant les sourcils. Il serra la pochette dans ses bras, visiblement pas décidé à la lâcher. En ayant parfaitement conscience, Asami s'approcha de lui. Il ne lui fut guère difficile de coincer le photographe contre un mur. Sans un mot, il le saisit par la mâchoire et l'embrassa avec force. Tout en forçant le passage entre ses lèvres, il lui arracha le dossier puis s'écarta, laissant un Akihito titubant, le regard partagé entre le plaisir et la colère. Il porta ses yeux sur Asami qui venait de s'installer dans son fauteuil derrière son bureau. Il fixait toujours le jeune homme en lui montrant le dossier.

— Pourquoi désires-tu ces documents ?

— Ça ne te regarde pas ! Donne les moi !

— Je ne peux te les donner. Je les ai promis à une autre personne qui en fera meilleur usage que toi.

Asami esquissa un sourire puis les rangea soigneusement dans l'un des tiroirs de son bureau qui fermait à clé. Il se leva puis se rapprocha du jeune homme qui ne bougea pas d'un millimètre. Il ne craignait pas Asami. Il se méfiait de lui mais n'avait pas peur.

Avec une certaine brusquerie, le yakuza le saisit par le bras puis l'entraîna hors du bureau. Il le tira de force jusqu'à la chambre et une fois dans la pièce, le poussa sur le lit. Il se pencha alors sur lui pour l'embrasser avec passion alors que ses mains commençaient à parcourir son corps. Akihito se tendit, tentant de repousser son amant. Mais, comme toujours, il succomba aux gestes, aux touchers précis et enivrant d'Asami.

Durant leurs ébats parfois brusques, parfois plus doux, le photographe n'oublia pas le but de sa présence dans la chambre d'Asami. Certes ce dernier l'avait surpris. Certes, il profitait à nouveau de lui. Malgré tout, Akihito espérait voir son amant finir par s'endormir et donc trouver une autre occasion de le voler. Hélas, tous ses espoirs furent réduis à néants lorsqu'il sentit des menottes se fermer sur ses poignets et le lier au lit.

Asami s'écarta de lui, se retirant doucement puis s'allongea à ses côtés, un coude posé sur l'oreille, la tête appuyée sur sa main.

— Ainsi je suis certain que tu n'iras pas fouiner là où il ne faut pas.

— Libère moi !

Sans lui répondre, Asami se releva et passa un peignoir. Il quitta la chambre qu'il ferma soigneusement, laissant un Akihito agacé, tiraillant sur les menottes.

Ce ne fut que le matin, vers neuf heures qu'un homme de confiance d'Asami, vint le libérer. Le jeune homme méfiant, saisit rapidement ses vêtements puis s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Il s'habilla en quatrième vitesse et quitta les lieux en courant, comme s'il craignait qu'on l'arrête. Cependant, personne ne tenta de le stopper.

Une fois à l'extérieur, le photographe lâcha un long soupir de soulagement mais aussi de déception de ne pas avoir eu ce qu'il désirait. Il glissa les mains dans ses poches avant de se mettre en marche en direction de son petit appartement. Alors qu'il avançait, son regard capta le gros titre d'un journal. Akihito s'en approcha pour le lire : « La société Maeda compromise dans une affaire d'escroquerie ». Le jeune homme prit le journal pour parcourir des yeux l'article avant de sentir un regard sur lui. Le vendeur le fixait en tapotant légèrement du pied. Comprenant le message, Akihito acheta le journal puis reprit sa route tout en lisant encore. Il avait un peu de mal à croire ce qui était noté dans ces lignes. Apparemment quelqu'un avait fourni des preuves irréfutables à la police, concernant les affaires louches tenues par la famille Maeda. L'espace d'un instant, Akihito pensa à Asami et au dossier en sa possession ainsi qu'à ses mots. Était-il possible qu'il ait donné les documents à la police ? Qui d'autres que lui ?

Le reporter regarda encore l'article puis secoua la tête avant de se mettre à courir dans une autre direction, celle de l'immeuble où son ami vivait. Il avait une bonne nouvelle à lui annoncer… Rien d'autres ne semblait, au final, plus important que cela.

_Fin_


End file.
